


tomorrow (wish upon a star)

by lovestruc



Series: ♡ kai's drabbles ! ♡ [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Stars, chanhee only has so long left to live, it has been four years and there are four fics in this tag, slight angst, this is set in the future ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruc/pseuds/lovestruc
Summary: when the stars die out, chanhee will die with them.(chanhee can't wait for another tomorrow.)
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kang Chanhee | Chani
Series: ♡ kai's drabbles ! ♡ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	tomorrow (wish upon a star)

**Author's Note:**

> i have taken on a quest to fill this tag up a bit more because this ship isn't appreciated  
> feel free to help me with this quest  
> anyway, enjoy.

Juho sighed as he woke up, looking out of the windows of the large room at the pitch black night sky.

He noticed a figure on the balcony, getting up from the bed to walk over to them. 

The balcony was high up from the ground and completely surrounded by glass, reassuring the two people on it that no one would hear their conversations.

"Chanhee."

Juho called out to the younger, who didn't break from his trance of staring at the few stars in the sky.

He placed his hand on Chanhee's shoulder, the younger not moving or flinching at the touch.

"Come on, let's go back to bed."

Chanhee still didn't move or say anything, his gaze locked onto the night sky.

"Do you know why the stars are disappearing yet?"

Juho sighed, he had been expecting this question but it still broke his heart to answer it every time.

"Not yet. Tomorrow, okay? For now, let's go back to bed."

Chanhee took a shaky breath, his grip on the golden railing of the balcony tightening.

"Why is it always tomorrow?" 

His voice shook as he looked back at Juho, the sight making the older move closer to him.

"You say tomorrow, but it never happens. I always have to wait for a tomorrow that will never come."

"Chanhee..."

"I only have so many tomorrows, Juho."

Chanhee turned to Juho, tears pooling in his eyes.

"If the stars die out, I die with them. I keep waiting for you tell me something, but it's always about tomorrow."

"Chanhee, I-"

"I can't keep waiting for tomorrow."

Juho wrapped his arms around the other, not wanting to say anything.

Chanhee was right, Juho wasn't getting any closer to helping him and they only had so long until there wasn't another tomorrow for Chanhee.

"I'm trying, Chanhee. But I don't know when I'll figure out why the stars are disappearing. I tell you tomorrow because then I work harder towards figuring out why. Because I know that one day, there will be a tomorrow where you will get an answer. Whether that answer will be good or bad, I can't predict. But that tomorrow will come, I promise you."

"What if it doesn't?" Chanhee asked, looking up at the older man.

"It will. No matter if there are twenty stars left in the sky or only one, I will give you an answer. But for now, all I can tell you is tomorrow."

Chanhee leaned up to place a chaste kiss to Juho's lips, before intertwining their hands.

"Come on, let's go back to bed."

Juho just smiled, following Chanhee back into their shared bedroom.

The two settled back into bed, Juho closing his eyes before he saw a light from behind his eyelids.

He looked over at Chanhee to see a small light floating above the younger's fingertips.

"I want to apologize. I know you're working as hard as you can to figure out why this is happening, it's just scary for me, because the stars are my life force. I can't live without them."

"I know that, Chanhee. You don't have to apologize, none of this is your fault. Once we figure out why this is happening and we fix it, everything will be okay again. "

Chanhee just nodded, the light above his fingers going out.

"I just don't want to be alone if the last star does die out. Promise me you'll be with me when it does?"

I promise, I'll always be there, no matter what."

Chanhee smiled, moving across the bed into Juho's arms.

"Now, let's get some rest."

"Agreed. Good night, Juho."

"Good night, my star."

"Don't call me that."

"You like it."

"...Yeah, I do."


End file.
